My Feeling
by hoshiazu maeyumi
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya bila orang yang kamu sukai malah mengenalkan seseorang padamu untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih?  menyakitkan bukan?


_Maaf saya baru di sini _

_masih banyak kekurangannya _

_jadi kalau kurang bagus _

_tolong maaf saja ya hehehehehehehe_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Aku tak pernah menyesal pernah menaruh hati padamu<strong>_

_**Aku tak pernah menyesal telah mengenalmu**_

_**Aku tak pernah menyesal kau menyakitiku**_

_**Tapi yang ku sesalkan**_

_**Kau tak pernah mengetahui perasanku"**_

"Sakura, aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu" Sasuke menarik tanganku

"Mengapa tak kau katakan saja di sini? " aku mencoba melepas gengaman Sasuke

"Ah, tidak bisa, sebaiknya kita bicara di tempat lain saja , kumohon ayolah . . ." mohon Sasuke padaku

"Baiklah. Lepaskan tanganku. Mau ke mana kita?" aku berteriak sambil mengikuti Sasuke

"Sudahlah ikuti saja"

Aku dan Sasuke belum cukup lama berteman, namun kami sangat akrab. kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Sasuke, apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan padaku? Kita sudah terlalu jauh berjalan"

"Sabarlah sedikit Sakura. Percayalah padaku aku takkan melukaimu" Sasuke meyakinkanku

"Mana bisa aku percaya pada orang sepertimu yang Selalu bergurau di mana-mana"

"Mana boleh kau mengatakan itu padaku. Ah, kita sudah sampai" Sasuke melihat-lihat sekeliling

"Untuk apa kita kemari?" selidikku was-was

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya duduklah dulu"

Sasuke membawaku ke taman favoritnya. Sasuke selalu datang ke sini jika ia risau dan gundah. Ia selalu datang di sore hari menjelang petang karena itulah waktu yang tepat untuk menyendiri baginya. Entah kali ini apa yang membuat Sasuke gundah.

"Sakura, maaf aku telah membawamu ke tempat ini. baiklah aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu" dengan wajah ceria Sasuke mulai bicara padaku

"Iya, tidak apa-apa memangnya apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Tanyaku dengan suara sedikit bergetar karena gerogi.  
>'Sasuke sangat berbeda hari ini, entah ini hanya perasaanku atau aku terlalu berharap bahwa ia akan menyatakan perasaannya padaku'<p>

"Kenapa kau gemetaran seperti ini? tenanglah aku tidak akan memakanmu hahha" Sasuke meledek sambil memegang tanganku yang gemetar.

"Tidak! Kata siapa tanganku gemetaran aku biasa saja" aku menyanggah perkataannya kemudian melepas genggaman tangannya

"Jangan membohongi ku!, apa kau sakit? tapi tadi kau tadi tidak apa-apa" Sasuke bingung dan mencoba membandingkan suhu tubuhku dengan ketiaknya

"Apa-apaan kau ini, tega sekali kau membandingkan suhu tubuhku dengan ketiak baumu itu" teriakku kesal

"Hahahaha ternyata kau masih bisa marah. Aku suka melihatmu marah karena aku bisa melihat mata tajammu itu. Hahaha" Sasuke tertawa puas

"Sudahlah apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku" teriakku

"Baiklah Sakura aku . . . aku . . . aku . . . hahaha"

"Bisakah kau serius sedikit Sasuke-kun?"

"Baiklah . . . baiklah . . . "

"Huh" kesalku

"Sakura-chan ada seorang pria yang ingin berkenalan denganmu"

"Hah, denganku? Bagaimana bisa?

Apa yang kau katakan padanya sampai dia ingin berkenalan denganku?" selidikku padanya

"Anggap saja ini keberuntungan, Aku tidak bicara apa-apa tentangmu. Hanya saja dia sedang mencari seorang gadis manis dan baik. Dan aku langsung teringat padamu, maka aku tawarkan kamu padanya dan dia tertarik"

"Aish, kau anggap apa aku ini?seenaknya saja kau tawarkan pada orang, ucapanmu seakan-akan aku tidak akan dapat pacar saja "

"Hahaha aku Cuma becanda, Bagaimana kau mau tidak?. Namanya Hyuga Neji kau bisa langsung mengeceknya di jejaring sosial"

'Ohh Sasuke kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?. Mengapa dia sakuras mengenalkannya dengan temannya, apakah kau tak tahu akan perasaanku? Apakah aku terlalu berharap?' batinku dalam hati

"Baiklah. Jika itu maumu, kenalkan saja aku padanya" aku menjawabnya ketus dan pergi meninggalkannya

"Sakura . . . Sakura . . ." Sasuke mengejarku

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja? Aku belum selesai bicara" Sasuke menarik tanganku

"Apalagi yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kau tak tahu perasaanku. Kau tahu selama ini aku tak pernah bisa dekat dengan seorang pria tetapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengenalkan pria asing padaku" aku melepaskan tangannya kemudian beranjak pergi

"Jalani saja dulu Sakura. Jika terjadi sesuatu kau bisa menghubungiku" teriak Sasuke padaku

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau" aku menjawab tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padanya

"Sore atau malam nanti dia akan menghubungimu" teriak Sasuke lagi

Akupun pulang ke rumah dengan pikiran yang kacau. Sepanjang perjalanan aku merutukki nasibku ini.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan tadi Sakura. Bodohnya kau. Mengapa kau sampai berfikir jika pemuda sialan itu akan menyatakan cintanya padamu. Bodoh bodoh bodoh"

Kembali ke taman

Sasuke masih tetap duduk diam di taman. Ia termenung dalam gelap, ia kacau karena fikirannya.

"apa yang telah aku lakukan. Aku mengenalkan seseorang yang ku sayangi kepada orang lain. Sungguh ku tak rela melakukannya. Namun, jika saja bukan karena hal itu aku tak mungkin melakukan ini dan melukai hati Sakura"

Maeyumi

"Sasuke, apakah ini email pemuda itu?"

"Entahlah Sakura. Coba kau tanya siapa namanya" jawab Sasuke enteng

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali. Aku malas menanyai dia, aku takut jika itu bukan orang yang kau maksud. Aku malas meladeninya"

Sasuke melangkah pergi begitu sajameninggalkanku di kelas, tanpa tau betapa sakitnya hatiku

'apa yang sakura aku lakukan. Jika saja pemuda itu bukan yang direkomendasikan oleh Sasuke, aku takkan meladeninya' batinku.

Di Rumah seharian penuh aku ber-email ria dengan Neji. Kata-kata gombal yang disampaikannya sungguh membuatku ingin muntah. Aku akan berpura-pura bodoh jika pemuda itu mulai menggombal dan seharian penuh itu juga aku tak berkomunikasi sedikitpun dengan Sasuke.

Neji mengajakku untuk bertemu namun aku mengabaikan ajakan itu. Aku pikir jika bertemu dengannya hanya akan membuatku bertambah sakit hati. Nejipun tak habis akal Ia memintaku untuk berteman disalah satu jejaring sosial dan akupun menyetujuinya.

Skip time

Selama sebulan Neji dan aku berteman di jejaring sosial . akan tetapi sudah seminggu ini neji tak pernah berkomunikasi lagi denganku. Padahal sebelumnya kami sangat akrab seperti sudah berteman lama. Ternyata itu semua hanya bohog, dia mencampakkankn begitu saja. Aku tahu bahwa aku tak secantik dan sexy seperti gadis-gadis lainnya tapi kenapa dia semudah itu melalukan ini padaku.

"huh, sudahku duga akan begini jadinya. Sengguh menyakitkan, dibuang begitu saja." Rutukku kesal di dalam kamar.

Karna ku kesal aku mengambil laptopku kemudian mengetikkan kata-kata di jejaring sosial

**Jangan pernah berkenalan dengan seseorang**

**yang tak nampak rupanya**

**Karena begitu tak cocok rupanya kau kan**

**Dicampakkannya  
><strong>

Kemudian kutekan tombol send yang nampak di layar

"Huh ,mungkin kata-kata itu yang dapat mewakili isi hatiku sekarang" sambil memanyunkan bibir

Maeyumi

"Sasuke aku ingin bicara denganmu" aku menghampiri Sasuke dengan sinisnya

"Memangnya kau mau bicara apa? Di sini saja, lagi pula aku sedang bersama teman-temanku"

"Sudah ku bilang aku ingin bicara padamu. Sekarang aku tunggu kau ditaman kemarin sore. Kau sakura datang jika tidak aku akan sungguh membencimu" aku melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke

"Sakura tunggu. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dia" Sasuke mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal

Sasuke pun mengikuti keinginanku, Sasuke menyusulku ke taman ini.

"Sakura sekarang aku ada di sini. Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" menghampiriku yang membelakanginya

"Sasuke, jangan pernah kau kenalkan aku dengan pria manapun karena itu hanya akan mempermalukanmu dan menyakiti hatiku saja" aku mengatakan itu sambil menahan air mata yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku ingin menangis saat melihat Sasuke

"Sakura memangnya apa yang terjadi dengamu. Apa yang dia lakukan padamu? Apa dia menyakitimu? Mengapa kau tak menghubungiku jika dia menyakitimu" Sasuke memegang kedua bahuku dan mengoyang-goyangkannya dengan perasaan khawatir

"Apa pedulinya kau padaku. Kau tega mengenalkan aku dengan seorang pemuda yang kau pun tak mengenalnya dan sekarang kau berusaha khawatir padaku. Kau sungguh jahat Sasuke" aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari tangan Sasuke

"Sungguh Sakura, Aku sungguh menghawatirkanmu. Aku menyesal telah melakuakan ini padamu. Aku menyesal Sakura. Maafkan aku. Jika bukan karena hal itu " Sasuke menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya menggambarkan betapa menyesalnya dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan hal itu? Jahatnya kau Sasuke kau mengorbankanku hanya karena kau berhutang budi padanya. Tega kau Sasuke" aku tidak dapat membendung air mata lagi

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu Sakura. Aku hanya" Sasuke berusaha mejelaskan padaku

"Kau hanya memanfaatkanku. Benarkan" teriakku kecewa

"Tidak seperti itu Sakura. Aku tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan padamu sakura, Dia dulu pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku dan keluargaku dari kecelakaan. Keluargaku sungguh berhutang nyawa padanya. Aku tak tahu cara membalas budi padanya. Di suatu malam dia bicara padaku, bahwa dia telah dikecewakan oleh seorang gadis dan ia ingin mengobati rasa sakit itu yaitu dengan cara ingin berkenalan dengan gadis lain. Ia memohon padaku untuk mencarikannya seorang gadis baik untuknya. Makanya aku kenalkan kau padanya karena aku pikir kau dapat menyembuhkan luka hatinya tapi ku tak menduganya jika dia sampai melukai hatimu. Maafkan aku Sakura." Sasuke duduk tersungkur

"Tapi apakah kau tak pernah sedikitpun memikirkan perasaanku Sasuke-kun?" Tanyaku

"Ini semua karena aku terlalu memikirkanmu Sakura. Karena dipikiranku hanya ada kamu sehingga yang terlintas dibenakku. Makanya tanpa pikir panjang aku kenalkan kamu padanya. Tapi apakah kau tau Sakura?, sesungguhnya hati ini sakit saat aku berusaha senang saat mengenalkannya padamu. Sesungguhnya aku menyukaimu sakura. Aku sangat marah saat aku tau Neji menyakitimu "

Aku tersentak kaget akan pernyataan terakhir Sasuke.

"Sungguhkan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi itu benar padaku? Sungguhkah dia juga menyayangiku? Sungguhkah? Ini bukan hanya mimpi?" lamunanku terhapus karena suara panggilan Sasuke .

"Sakura, Gomenasai" Sasuke menundukan kepalanya

"Sasuke, mengapa kau melakukan ini. apa kau selama ini tak pernah menyadari perasaanku padamu. Awalnya hatiku sangat hancur tapi sepertinya ini sudah menjadi baik-baik saja. Karena sekarang aku tahu bahwa kau juga mempunya perasaan yang sama kepadaku"

"Benarkah Sakura kau telah memaafkanku" Sasuke berdiri mendekatiku

"Iya aku telah memaafkanmu. Tapi jangan kau ulangi kesalahanmu untuk yang kedua kalinya" aku mendongakkan kepalaku kepada Sasuke

"Ano . . . Sakura-chan. Bagaimana jika kita menjadi sepasang kekasih saja? Ta ta tapi jika itu kau mau" kata Sasuke dengan pipi yang bersemu merah

"Iii.. iiya aku mau" Jawabku malu dengan senyuman yang kuanggap manis tentunya hehehehehehe

* * *

><p>The End<p>

Please review ok


End file.
